Evil Like Me
"Evil Like Me" is a song from the Disney Channel movie Descendants, sung by Maleficent who encourages Mal to be evil and promises that when she steals the Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand she will rule the land by her side as Mother and Daughter. Lyrics Mal: Look at you, look at me I don't know who to be mother, Is it wrong, is it right, be a thief in the night mother, Tell me what to do Maleficent: I was once like you my child, slightly insecure Argued with my mother too thought I was mature But I put my heart aside, and I used my head Now I think it's time you learned what dear old momma said Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be mean? Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine? Well you can spend your life attending to the poor But when you're evil doing less is doing more Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad? Don't you wanna be very very good at being bad? I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can Clawed my way to victory built my master plan Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace Don't you wanna be evil like me don't you wanna be cruel Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sin Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone Don't you wanna be finger lickin' evil to the bone This is not for us to ponder this was pre-ordained You and I shall rule together freedom soon regained Mistress of the universe powerful and strong Daughter, hear me, help me, join me won't you sing along Maleficent and Mal: Now we're gonna be evil it's true never gonna think twice Mal: And we're gonna be spiteful, Maleficent: Yes spiteful that's nice In just an hour or two our futures safe and sure This mother daughter act is going out on tour If you wanna be evil and awful and free Then you should thank your lucky stars that you were born the girl you are The daughter of an evilicious queen like me Trivia *Aside from her minor singing role in the song "It's Our House Now!" from Mickey's House of Villains, this is Maleficent's first ever solo song. *It could be possible that Maleficent's spirit was able to contact Mal and make her imagine this. *Another possibility Mal's emotions could have accidentally caused her magic to bring the statue of her mother to life. *In some aspects, this song wasn't actually sung by the real Maleficent, as Mal was imagining it in the museum. **While Maleficent could not have really sang with Mal, as she was still trapped on the Isle, she can be heard mumbling some of the lyrics after she takes off Beast's glasses and before she remarks about Fairy Godmother. Category:Descendants (Soundtrack)